


[Podfic] Bite Me

by RsCreighton



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slayer-Watcher Relationship, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am constantly amazed by how much you suck at being a vampire slayer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070407) by [ChuckleVoodoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckleVoodoos/pseuds/ChuckleVoodoos). 



> Thanks to chucklevoodoos for giving me permission to record things! <3 All their stories are wonderful and just super cute! So go read them all and leave lovely comments xD
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAPATTY!!! ITS 11 PM WHERE I AM SO IT IS STILL YOUR BIRTHDAY MWAHAHAHA YAY FOR 24 HOUR RECORD/EDIT :D <3

## Streaming Audio

[Click here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Daredevil/%5bDare%20Devil%5d%20Bite%20Me.mp3)

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Daredevil/%5bDare%20Devil%5d%20Bite%20Me.mp3) | **Size:** 72 MB | **Duration:** 1:18:28

:   
---


End file.
